Faunus Love
by UhlBrava
Summary: A student loses his entire team and is assigned to another in hopes of helping him deal with his grief. But he falls for a member of his new team. What will happen when the person he is covering for gets better? Will he be able to stay and does his crush feel the same way? Find out while you read. I will be rating this M in case there is lewd behavior in later chapters.
1. The News

**_This story will be switching from my OC's perspective to third person often so I apologize just try to bear with me. Please review and favorite._**

 **Zane's POV**

"Mister horn would you please come to my office" Great so I get called to the "Principle's" office yet again. I wonder what I did this time. Maybe this time I can finally go on a mission now that my arm is healed. I wonder how Rena is doing with out me there to help. "About time" I open the door to Ozpin's office and see Ozpin sitting behind his desk looking at his computer. One thought went through my mind "Somethings wrong" Before I step into the office proper I activate my semblance and I start to probe the room in front of me and feel the presence of two other people just on the other side of the pillars on the left and right sides of the entrance. I step forward "You called for me professor?"

"Yes please sit down mister Horn we need to talk" I go over to sit in front of him but before I sit I glance over my shoulder but see no one.

"What did I do this time?" I say as I cross my arms across my chest.

"You? You did nothing. Unfortunately we have some news about the mission in quadrant three. The students Kathren Orn, Oren Horn, and Rena Hazen have been reported as killed in action. I'm very sorry Zane." They're dead? Was the only thought in my head.

 **General POV**

Zane uncrossed his arms and clenched his fists. _This is my_ fault. He stands up and turns to to the door. "And where are you going mister Horn?"

Zane's voice grew cold "Where do you think I'm going?" As He walks towards the door he sees Qrow Branwen step out and block his path. "Qrow I swear if you dont get out of my way we are both going to regret it"

"Listen kid I'm only stopping you so you don't get yourself killed." He reached out to put his hand on Zane's shoulder but was stopped when Zane used his tail to grab his wrist.

"That is enough mister Horn. What Qrow is trying to say is that we can't afford to lose any more students. As the leader and last surviving member of team KORZ I in good conscious can't let you continue to go to beacon without a team. However there is a team I can assign you to since there is another student that is injured. From now on you will be the fourth member of her team." At this Coco Adel stepped out from the other pillar and smiled.

"He will make a fine addition to our team." She turns and opens the door "You coming or not?"

 **Zane's POV**

I can't believe they're dead. My best friend. My sister. My girlfriend. And it was my fault. I got to cocky in a fight and got injured and because of me they had insisted on going on the mission without me. I look down at my hands and flex my arms and I can feel the difference. My left arm was flesh and blood while my right clearly feels mechanical. "I'm sorry guys. I promise you, I will keep the team alive." Crap Coco is talking to me.

"You coming or not?" she says.

I drop my arms. "Yeah I'm coming"

A few minutes later we are standing out side team CFVY's room.

 **General POV**

Coco stops and looks at Zane. "Listen I know you just lost your entire team and despite what Ozpin says I think we should at least go find their weapons. We are here for you so don't be afraid to ask."

"Thank you but the only person that used a weapon on the team besides me was Rena and I don't think I can face it. Besides I don't want to put you and your team in danger." Zane again looks at his right arm.

Coco watches him carefully. "You keep looking at your arm you ok?"

He nods "I'm fine I'll tell your whole team about it some day. By the way I'm not here to replace Yatsuhashi so I will go back to my room to sleep if that's ok with you."

"That's up to the team" she says as she opens the door. They walk in and see two other people sitting on their beds.

"Zane this is the rest of our team. This is Fox Alistair" She pointed to a young dark haired man sitting on the closest bed. "He doesn't talk much." Coco whispers then speaks in a normal tone. "And this is Velvet Scarlatina. Guys this is Zane Horn he has been temporarily assigned to our team until Yatsuhashi is better."

"Uh hey guys." Zane says as his tail starts to swish back and forth.

Velvet sat a little straighter. "Y-your a Faunus to?" She asked tentatively.

His tail stopped and he wrapped it around his waist. "Yes I am. I'm sorry if this upsets you guys. I know I can't take his place but I hope I can be valuable to this team."

To everyone's surprise it was Fox who came over and puts his hand on Zane's left shoulder "Your fine as long as you do your best."

"He's right. Come get settled. Your bed is here." Velvet said pointing to the bed next to hers.

"Thank you but I have my own bed in my own room so I don't bother you."

This time Coco speaks up. "It's no bother. Besides we need to get to know you. Stuff like what is your semblance what is your weapon? You know that kind of thing."

 _ **Alright readers that is the end of the first chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please favorite and review.  
I will catch you on the flip side.**_

 _ **UhlBrava**_


	2. The Bully

**_Thanks for all of the views already. I have read the suggestions however I feel that it is the best way to tell this story. I would however like to hear more thoughts so please favorite and review even if you have nothing bad to_ _say._** _  
 **UhlBrava**_

 **General POV**

Zane walked over and sat on his new bed. "So what questions do you have for me?" He says nervously.

Coco was the first to speak. "When we were in Ozpin's office you looked right at me even though I was hidden. How did you know I was there?"

At this Zane smiled a little "It's my semblance. I call it Presence. It allows me to sense the exact location of humans and Grimm alike. It also allows me to sense the type of Grimm I'm sensing."

"S-so what is y-your weapon?" Velvet asks shyly.

"Oh my weapon is two short swords that fit together into a duel bladed weapon. It is one of the hardest weapons to master. Though even I wouldn't call me a master. Look I don't want to be rude but its late so I'm going to bed." Zane says standing.

Coco stands as well "Wait I know you said that you would tell us later but please tell us about your arm."

Zane sits down and sighs. "Three weeks ago my team and I went on a mission. While we were fighting Ursa I got careless and my arm was injured beyond repair. One of them cut straight through my aura." As he talks he takes off his jacket revealing his robotic arm. Coco and velvet gasped and fox closed his eyes at the sight of Zane's scars. "As you can see I almost died. If it wasn't for R-rena and her medical based semblance I-I" His voice cracked up and he rushes out of the room.

 **Zane's POV**

God damn it I thought I could keep it together. It's not cool to lose my cool in front of them. Now they must think I'm weak. Wow and I did it in front of the only other faunus that i am on good terms with. Wait how did I get here in the courtyard? I need to see if there's any one around. I check using my semblance. No one good.

 **General POV**

Zane pulls out his scroll and hits a few buttons. A second later his arms locker lands in front of him.

"Going some where mister Horn?" Ozpin says from behind him.

"I'm sorry sir but you don't understand how I feel. I need to do this" Zane says as he retrieves his weapons from his locker.

"Mister Horn I know that this is hard for you but I truly do under-"

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. I LOST EVERYBODY DAMN IT" Zane yells. He storms off towards the forest to find a release for his anger. A few hours later Zane senses someone coming and instinctively jumps and hides in the nearest tree. _Merda I left my jacket on the ground_ Zane thought. As he watches he sees a figure appear below him.

"It's no use kid. I know your out here might as well show your self." Said the unmistakable voice of Qrow. "Ozpin sent me to check on you so stop hiding" At this Zane became enraged and leaped from his perch in the tree straight at Qrow's back. In a move so fast it seemed instant Qrow spun around and slammed a fist into Zane's stomach. Qrow pinned him to the ground but he recovered his breath quick and yelled back.

"YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO RIGHT. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LO- Ugh" Zane grunted as Qrow kicked him in the side.

"Don't think that I don't know what it's like. I lost the love of my life twice. Once to my best friend and again when she died. So don't tell me that I don't know what it's like." Qrow said quietly. Zane went still and started to sob.

"I-I'm s-sorry" He blubbered. For the next half hour Zane cried and Qrow listened and pitched in here and there with consoling words. After that Zane sniffed and something made itself clear to him "Y-you let me grab you. Back in Ozpin's office didn't you?"

Qrow smiled "Of course I did. It wouldn't be cool if i sent you flying would it?"

Zane actually laughed "No I guess not. By the way if you tell any one that I cried like this I swear that you will pay."

"Your secrete is safe with me kid." And with that Zane headed back to Team CFVY's room. When he got back he saw that almost every body was already asleep.

"Y-you ok Zane?" A shy voice asked from the corner.

"Yes Velvet I'm fine thank you." Zane replied and saw her smile in the dark. He laid down "Night" He said and shortly fell asleep. The next morning they all woke up and headed to class. Most of the morning went by with out incident. Then lunch came and the trouble started. Everything seemed fine until Cardin Winchester started pulling on Velvet's ears. As Zane watched this he grew more and more angry by the second. He looks sideways at Coco "How long has this been going on?" He growled.

She sighs "Since the beginning of this year. But every time we say anything Velvet says not to worry about it." She says shaking her head.

"This will not stand." At this he stands and walks toward where Velvet was. As he walked past the next table his eyes were drawn to a bow on top of a black haired girl. They caught each others eyes and he nodded as if to say "Watch this It's going to get good" Zane reached Cardin and Velvet and tapped Cardin on the shoulder. "Excuse me but I was wondering why your picking on this girl?" He said with a disarming smile.

Cardin sneered "What's it to you? Why don't you just mind your damn business." Cardin turned back to Velvet and chocked when he felt something furry wrap around his neck.

"No see I don't think you understand. It is my business when you mess with my team. Listen I know what you are. You, my fine friend, are a perfect example of whats wrong with this world." Zane says as he dragged Cardin out side and threw him to the ground. By this time ever body in the cafeteria was either standing by the windows or had spilled out side to watch. "You like picking on Faunus huh? Or is it just girls who won't fight back? Well I'm standing right here and I just embarrassed you in front of every body. Do something about it" Zane says as he leans forward and turned his cheek towards him. "I'll let you have the first shot"

 _ **Thus ends another chapter. Thanks every body. I was surprised with the amount of views I got in such a short time. As always please favorite and review and check out my other story if you like star wars. It's called The New Apprentice.  
** **UhlBrava**_


	3. New Feelings

Cardin stands and rushes at Zane without hesitating and swings at his face. Zane takes the punch and spins with the momentum. As he spins back and faces Cardin again he swings his left arm and backhands him across the face. Cardin stumbled back wards and blinked.

"If you continue this I will not be held responsible." Zane says with a calm expression.

Without saying a word Cardin threw another punch. Zane side stepped and back handed him again. This went on for about ten minutes with the crowd laughing with every slap. Finally Zane grew bored and stopped Cardin's last punch with his right hand. Zane twisted Cardin's arm and kicked out. As Zane's foot connected with his back, Cardin was sent flying. As Cardin hit the cafeteria wall Zane rushed forward and pinned him against it.

"If I ever see you bully another person, human or faunus and especially a girl, I will not hesitate to break you. Do you understand?" Zane growled in his ear.

All Cardin could do was nod and grunt as his face was still pinned against the wall. Zane let go of Cardin and watched as he fell to the ground coughing. As Cardin's team came and helped him away Zane turned and walked towards Velvet. He nods silently telling her to follow and continues walking. When they got far enough away to have a private conversation he stopped and turned.

"Coco told me not to intervene and I'm sorry but I can not stand anybody who picks on a woman. My pride as a faunus means that I must make amends for disobeying your wishes." He says as he bows. With out warning Velvet wrapped her arms around Zane's neck and hugs him.

"Thank you Zane." She whispers in his ear. He is so shocked that he froze up and couldn't say or do anything. Velvet just keeps hugging him getting as close as possible. After a few minutes Zane wrapped his arms around her. They separated and walked back to their room arm in arm. As they walked in Coco and Fox looked up to see them arm in arm and Velvet laughing. They smile knowingly. Velvet and Zane notice their smile and instantly break apart.

"So ah you saw nothing." Zane says embarrassed. Coco laughs and Zane walks over to his bed and lays down. _I'm falling for her and it doesn't feel wrong._ Zane thought as he struggles to find sleep.

"Hey Zane are you still awake?" Velvet asked quietly.

"Yeah why?"Zane answered.

"I can't sleep. Can I join you for a bit." She asks timidly. Zane nods knowing full well that as a faunus she, like him, could see perfectly. A few seconds later he feels her sit next to him. He opens his eyes and sees her looking at his scars as he decided to sleep without a shirt tonight. He shifts uncomfortably and she looks away.

"Sorry I don't mean to stare."

"It's fine I'm just not used to it. I don't usually let people see them." Zane says as she starts to trace them. Then she moved her hand to his forehead and traces the scar above his right eye.

"What happened here." She asked.

"My sister and I loved to spar and one day I missed a step and she accidentally cut me. It was long ago before I learned to use my Aura." He looked down and one single tear escaped. Velvet leaned forward and kissed the tear away. Zane gasped as her hand came down on his tail.

"Whats wrong." She asked worriedly.

"Nothing just my tail is a little sensitive." Zane slid his tail away. She smiled and leaned forward this time just inches away from his lips.

"Oh really now. So you would hate it if I did this." She said as she rubbed his tail getting a little moan from him. _Her breath smells so sweet. Should I be doing this? Is this betraying Rena. Shes gone now so what do I do._ These thoughts were racing through his head so fast that he almost missed her smile as she removed her hand.

"Your tail is very soft." She says as she stands and walks over to her bed.

"Just like your ears I expect" Zane whispered under his breath.

"I heard that." She said as she pushed her bed against his. She smiled as she caught a amused smile from Zane. they laid down next to each other and soon fell asleep. The next morning they awoke in each others arms to the sound of Coco clearing her throat.

"If you two lovebirds can spare a moment I have some news about Yatsuhashi. He is finally awake but the medics say he might not be able to be a huntsman for a while. So as a result Zane here will be a more permanent filler" She says as her eyes travel up and down their entwined bodies. "Though I don't think there will be any objections." At this Velvet turns red and separates herself from Zane as Coco and Fox Smile.

"Sorry Coco I thought that we wo-" Zane stops as Coco raises her hand.

"I don't have a problem as long as it doesn't affect our performance in the field. Besides" she says with a smile "I have a thing with fox so now we all have somebody." Fox nods. Coco looks at her skroll.

"We need to hurry we're going to miss our sparing class." Zane looks around and picked up his trench coat and slides it on.

"Let's go" He smiles.

 _ **Sorry it took me so long to update but I had some issues with my laptop so enjoy this new chapter. And before you guys get angry with how I portray Some of the characters seeing as this is a FAN FICTION I can (and will) take some liberties. Please review and favorite.  
UhlBrava**_


	4. First Kiss

_**Warning there might be a little bit of lewd behavior in this chapter. Please don't judge me if it sucks.  
**_ ** _UhlBrava_**

They arrive to sparing practice just in time. Just as they take their seats, right behind teams RWBY and JNPR, professor Glynda Goodwitch enters the room and starts in with an explanation of the rules of the class.

She finishes with the rules "Now that we're done with that would anyone like to participate in the first match of the day?" At this Zane stands.

"I will if it's acceptable." He says with confidence.

"Very well. What is the nature of the fight and who is you opponent?" Glynda asks as Zane jumps down beside her.

"Hand to hand only and my opponent will be..." He paused as he scanned the room. "Ren" As Ren descends into the practice ring Zane bows and readies himself for combat. Ren bows back and transitions into a open palmed combat stance. Zane crosses his hands in front of him palms out.

"Begin" Glynda says as Zane and Ren jumped at each other. Ren landed in front of Zane and swiped at his legs. Zane raised his left leg to block Ren's attacks. Then grimaced as Ren landed a open palmed strike to his solar plexus sending him sliding backwards. As Zane recovered Ren was already rushing forward this time he tried to aim for Zane's kidneys. Zane jumped back and grabbed Ren's arm. Using Ren's momentum against him Zane sent Ren flying towards where the rest of the class was watching. Ren recovered quickly and lands on his feet on the bench in front of team JNPR. He launched him self back at Zane deciding to end it quickly. As he lands Ren ducks a punch from Zane and fires of a few rapid fire punches him self. As each punch lands Ren steps around Zane and in one final blow Ren used his aura to launch Zane into the wall.

"That's enough." Glynda says as she displays Zane and Ren's aura levels. Ren's was just about half while Zane's was almost completely drained. Ren helped Zane up.

"Thanks for the fight man I needed something like that." Zane said as he bowed and limped back to his team.

"You alright?" Whispered Velvet's worried voice.

Zane smiled "Yeah I'm fine. I couldn't ask for a better fight." He reassured her. "Hey after classes wanna hang out in vale? I know a great cafe in town."

She blushed "A-are you asking me out on a d-date." Velvet asked flustered.

He thought about it "Yeah I guess I am. Why? Were you not interested?" He teased.

"N-no I am interested. I just thought-" She started.

"That I wouldn't be interested so soon after Rena's death." He finished. She nodded.

"Look we should talk about this later." He said putting an end to their whispered conversation. He rested his hand on top of hers. She blushed again as she fidgeted with Zane's bright red hair. As classes ended Zane and Velvet broke off and got on an airship to Vale. For the next few hours they walked around and talked stopping here and there to window shop. Later that night they returned to Beacon and slumped onto their still pushed together beds. Zane noticed that they were alone and located a note left behind by Coco. The note said _Fox and I are visiting Yatsuhashi and then we're going to train. Expect us back late and don't do anything too crazy. Coco._ Zane showed the note to Velvet and they both blushed.

"What does she expect to happen?" Zane asked only half kidding. _I know exactly what Coco's thinking._ He thought.

"I don't know but I bet she thinks that we need some alone time." Velvet said as she looks Zane up and down. _I really wish you would wear a shirt and stop leaving you chest so exposed. It drives me insane._ Velvet is so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear his question.

"Hey Vel you okay?" He asked. At hearing him call her by a nickname she jumped on him and pinned him down. She held her face inches above his and they stared deeply into each others eyes. Velvet slowly leaned down millimeter by millimeter until Zane got up the nerve to stretch his neck up. Their lips met. At first it was tentative almost shy, but as they each warmed up to the feeling of each others lips the kiss grew stronger and more passionate. After awhile they broke apart gasping for air.

"Well that was-" Zane paused.

"Amazing? Divine? All consuming?" Velvet prompted.

"All of the above." Zane said with a smile. "Oh um... Would you like to get off of me now? Not that I mind but my legs are falling asleep."

Velvet looked rebellious "No I don't want to move but I will if you can convince me to" She said with a lust filled smile. As she was sitting on his waist he sat up and started to kiss her once more. This time however he let his hands wander up and down her body. She gasped at his touch several times but didn't resist. Suddenly he stopped and sighed.

"Coco and Fox are right down the hall and will be here in less then a minute. I'm sorry but we have to continue this later." Zane said disappointed. As Velvet fixed her shirt she slid off him to his right. Coco and Fox walked in and took notice of Zane and Velvet's slightly annoyed and flushed faces.

"Oh I'm sorry. Are we interrupting something?" She asked with a small smile.

"No not at all" Zane said a little bit hastily.

"We were just kissing that's all." Velvet said blushing a little.

"Any way you guys must tired so let's head to bed." Zane suggested.

"Agreed." Coco said.

 _ **Well that's the next chapter done. I'm really surprised by the amount of views in one day. Thanks so much. I have a task for you readers. Come up with a ship name for Zane x Velvet. As always favorite and review.  
**_ _ **UhlBrava**_


	5. Training

The next morning Zane woke up before everybody and didn't move so he didn't wake Velvet. As he lay there his mind went back to last night. _So I guess we're dating now. I feel at peace._ Zane felt Velvet stir and brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"Good morning bunny." He said lightly teasing.

She smiled "Good morning kitten." She teased back causing Zane to chuckle in response.

"Meow" He said as he started purring.

Velvet looked shocked. "I didn't know you could do that." She said.

"Most feline faunus can though it does need to be taught." He answered. They sit up in bed and share a quick kiss.

"You know it's the weekend so we could go have some fun." Zane suggested.

Velvet blushed "What do you mean by fun?" She asked timidly.

"Oh I don't know." He said with a sly grin. Velvet blushed harder. Suddenly Velvet pushed Zane down and draped her right arm and leg across his body.

"I'm pretty sure we could have some fun here. Do you really think we need to leave for that?" She whispered.

Zane smiled "What about Coco and Fox?"

Velvet's ears twitched "I don't care."

"Hold it you guys. I think it's rude to not even let us leave before you start." Coco's voice sounded from their right making both faunus blush a deep red. Everybody was up now so after a few quick showers and the normal morning routine they all met back in their room. Velvet looked at Zane intently.

"You should really shave this." She said running her hand across his chin and playing with the stubble.

"Why? I look cool with it don't I?" Zane replied feigning hurt.

"Fine I guess you can keep it." She sighed. Just then Zane had an idea.

"Hey you guys wanna do some sparring practice?" He asked the room at large. They all agreed so they headed to the practice room. They ran into teams RWBY and JNPR on the way and invited them to watch. They reached the practice land and separated into teams. Velvet and Zane against Coco and Fox.

"Okay I want a good clean match. Keep an eye on your aura and don't forget to let your opponent know when your done." Nora said as if she were a commentator.

"NORA." Ren yelled sharply. Nora immediately sat down. Without delay Zane drew his swords holding one in a reverse grip. He jumped at Fox as Velvet went after Coco. After a few feet he lost track of Velvet's fight and decided that it was for the better. Fox spun swinging his right weapon at Zane's midsection. As Zane blocked it with the sword in his left hand he swung the sword up to hit Fox's left arm out of position. While Fox tried to recover Zane kicked out and connected with his stomach. Fox grunted as he slid back and caught his breath. Zane connected his swords at the hilt and twisted turning them into a staff that glowed red with fire dust energy. As he was about to swing at Fox Zane's scroll beeped showing that Velvet was almost out of aura. In his moment of worry he almost forgot about Fox. Zane swung at Fox's legs knocking them out from under him and generated an explosion draining his aura into the red. Zane then turned to Coco and saw her machine gun out. In the split second before coco started firing Zane spun his staff in front of him making a shield out of dust energy. Zane looked at their aura levels and noticed that they were at half. He sent an explosive wave at Coco as he got hit by her shots. Both of their aura levels dropped into the red at the same time.

"So I guess it's a draw." Zane said panting.

"I guess so." Coco said as Ruby Rose came up to them.

"That was awesome. I love your weapons. Like how they turn into a staff. It's just so cool." She gushed.

"Thanks." Zane beamed. He walked over to Velvet. "Are you okay?" He asked as he helped her up.

"I'm okay. Thanks" She said unsteadily. She shook her head "Yeah I'm fine" She kissed his cheek.

"Oh my...your?.?. Your?.?." Ruby stuttered.

"Yes we're together Ruby. Is it really a big deal?" Zane said.

"No I guess not." Ruby said. Just then Sun walked in with Neptune.

"Hey guys what's up?" Sun asked with his usual good cheer.

"Not much we just finished a match." Zane answered while bumping fists with Sun. "Damn man I haven't seen you in years. How have you been?"

"I've been great. Hey sorry to hear about your team." Sun said with a sad smile.

"Thanks. Hey I wanted to show you my weapons but I didn't get a chance before I left." Zane transforms his staff back into swords by hitting a button. "Cool huh?"

"Absolutely." Was all Sun could manage.

 _ **Sorry that the chapter is shorter then normal but I'm Battling with depression and and it doesn't feel like my writing is keeping you interested. as always favorite and review and let my know what I should do: should I stop or keep writing. also let me know if you want more... intimate relations between Zane and Velvet  
UhlBrava**_


	6. Interruptions

**_Thanks for all the views and favorites. *WARNING* there is going to be adult only content in the chapter. As always let me know what you think. The ideas in this chapter were givin to me by the user N7 Recurit so thanks for that  
_** _ **UhlBrava**_

"I think we should hit the showers." Zane said with agreements from Coco and Velvet. After twenty minutes in the shower Zane wraps a towel around himself and walks into the shared locker room. As he walked in he caught sight of Velvet sitting there waiting for him. No one else was there.

"O-oh hey" Velvet said blushing while looking at the bare chest of the faunus she was falling for. Unwilling to get dressed in front of Velvet Zane stood there and did nothing. Then he decided to step forward to get his clothes. _I'll just change in the shower then...oops._ He thought as the towel slipped and fell exposing all. They both froze.

"Um..." Zane said.

"That's impressive" Velvet said unable to take her eyes of of Zane's manhood. Zane quickly got dressed and started to leave hurriedly.

"No you don't." Velvet said as she grabbed his arm spinning him around. "After that view we need to deal with a problem" She said with her voice full of lust.

"But-" Zane was interrupted when Velvet's lips descended on his. Zane was surprised by the feeling behind the kiss and he could only describe it as love. They broke apart.

"I love you Velvet Scarlatina" Zane said breathless.

Velvet beamed "I love you to Zane." Just then however Ruby and Coco walked in to see what was taking so long. Ruby gasped as she caught sight of Zane's tail As he usually kept it wrapped around his waist. As Coco went and talked to Velvet Ruby started staring in awe at Zane's tail.

"Cool" She said though Zane was distracted by the description that Velvet was giving to Coco. He heard the words "Eight inches" And Velvet giggled at Coco's reaction. Zane gasped and started purring as Ruby innocently started petting his tail. Suddenly the sound of skin on skin sounded as Velvet slapped Ruby across the cheek. Ruby's eyes started to water and Velvet was immediately sorry she had done that.

"Ruby I'm sorry I got jealous. I should not have hit you." She apologized. Ruby ran from the room at a blinding speed.

"Well that could have gone better." Coco said "Better hope Yang doesn't come looking for you" They walked back to their room where Coco dragged Fox away with the excuse that they were going to the hospital wing for a bit. With that Velvet and Zane were alone once again.

"So where were we?" Velvet asked before she jumped at Zane. They both hit the bed kissing. Zane's jacket, the only thing he wore on his upper body, was off in less then thirty seconds. Zane started to take off Velvet's shirt and gasped as her hand found his tail yet again. He purred into their kiss as her upper body finally became exposed. Her chest while not as big as say Yang's was still perfect enough for Zane. He broke the kiss and started kissing down her neck while slightly rubbing her right breast with his real hand. Velvet gasped at the sensations running through her.

"VELVET YOU BITCH. Oh" Yang stopped in her tracks as she burst in. The rest of team RWBY could be seen behind them with Weiss and Blake covering Ruby's eyes. They quickly got dressed.

"S-sorry for interrupting but I had needed..." Yang trailed off and all three girls who saw anything were blushing.

"Why do we always get interrupted?" Zane growled under his breath.

"Sorry kitten" Velvet whispered in to his ear. "Later." She kissed his cheek again.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked as she lowered her teammates hands.

"Nothing Ruby. we should go back to our room." Yang said slowly. As they leave both Velvet and Zane sigh and decide to watch some movies together. A few hours later Zane was on the verge of sleep when Coco and Fox sneak back into the room.

Thinking that Zane was sleeping Coco asked winking "So Velvet how was it?"

"We got interrupted yet again." Zane said making Coco jump in surprise.

"Oh I didn't know you were awake." She said.

"Clearly. It's fine." Zane said smiling.

"Who was it?"

"Yang" This time Velvet answered.

"Well I'm tired so I'm going to sleep." Zane said rolling over and slid his arm around Velvet's waist. In the middle of the night Zane was woken up by movement on his right. He looked over and saw Velvet's hand sliding towards his waist. He thought nothing about it until he felt her fingers slide beneath his waistband. Slowly he feels her fingers slide lower and lower until she gasps quietly as the tips of her fingers brush the tip of his manhood. Zane decides to wait it out though after a few moments she removes her hand and sighs. They go back to sleep. The next morning Velvet awoke to find Zane's left arm around her and his hand close to her breast again. Slowly she slid his hand up to cup it again and smiled as he squeezed it in his sleep. An hour later they are sitting at breakfast and Zane decides to torture Velvet a little. _Thankfully our backs are to the wall._ He thought. As quietly as he could he whispered "I felt you grope me last night." Only Velvet heard and her ears twitched as Zane's tail slides under her leg and across her groin.

"Are you okay Velvet?" Coco asked.

"Y-yeah I-I'm f-fine." Velvet stuttered.

 _ **That's another one down. Thanks for the ideas N7 Recurit let me know what you think. As always Favorite Follow and Review. Let me know some ideas and what you think the ship name for Velvet x Zane should be.  
**_ _ **UhlBrava**_


	7. Cloud Nine

_**Hello readers I'm sorry that it's taken so long but I wanted to make absolutely sure that I got it perfect. So without further ado I give you my latest chapter. *WARNING* There is adult only content. Also I would like to thank N7 Recurit for the ship name Purring Bunny. So enjoy favorite and review and let me know what you think.  
**_ _ **UhlBrava**_

"Are you sure your okay?" Zane asked as he applied more pressure with his tail.

"I-I'm s-sure" Velvet said as her face started to turn red. Seeing the advantage of pushing her Zane decided to maneuver his tail up Velvet's short shorts. As his tail alighted on the outside of her panties Velvet gasped again though no one noticed this time. After a few minutes of rubbing her Zane decided to push it farther and pushed his tail under her panties. As Zane noticed the feeling of wetness on his tail Velvet stood up and dragged Zane after her. Outside in the hall she stopped them.

"That was not fair." Velvet complained.

"Sorry Vel but I wanted you warmed up for later." Zane said winking. At those words Velvet threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. After a few moments they broke apart and went back to their room. As they enter their room and sat on their shared bed they started kissing passionately. _This time we shouldn't be interrupted._ Velvet thought as she pulled her lover's jacket off. Thirty seconds later her shirt and bra were thrown to the floor as she started in on his pants.

"Hey now don't you think we're going a little fast?" Zane asked as she finally unbuttons his pants.

"This is your fault for teasing me at breakfast so no we're not going to fast." She responded as she slid his pants down. Zane leaned forward and helped her take her shorts and leggings off.

"Wait a sec." Velvet said as she got up and put a home made 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door. As she turned around the sight of her naked backside set Zane off. Velvet closed the door and started to turn around when she felt Zane grab her from behind and slip his tail back between her legs. She moaned his name as he hit her most sensitive spots. As she was being rubbed she brought her hand down to find his manhood and started stroking him back. After a few minutes Zane decided that it was time to go farther and led Velvet back to their bed. As she laid down he kissed her again and again leading all the way down to her thighs.

"I want more." Velvet breathed as Zane's tongue lightly brushed her opening. She gasped as he licked deep inside her. Again after a few minutes though Velvet decided that it was time to go farther. She flipped him on to his back and smiled.

"Vel are you sure about th- ugh" His sentence was cut off as she lowered her head on his manhood and started to suck him off. As she went deeper and deeper he moaned louder and louder.

"Ah Vel I love you. Oh my dust." He continually gasps her name. After awhile Velvet feels a pulsating in Zane's member and she knew from her research that he was getting close.

"Ah Vel you should stop before I -" Velvet made a decision to not stop as he convulsed and shot his load directly down her throat. _Wow this tasted better then I thought it would._ Velvet thought as she swallowed as much of Zane's sweet nectar as she could. As she removed his penis from her mouth she smiled and the cum she couldn't swallow slid down the side of her mouth.

"I guess it was to late kitten." She said as she wiped her chin. "Oh it's still hard I guess it's my turn."

"Vel I-I think we should- no ok I guess not" He sighed. She gave him a piercing look as she climbed on top of him and lined them up. As she put his tip against her opening she gasped at the warmth.

"Don't hurt your self hun." Zane said as she slowly lowered her self pushing him deeper and deeper. As he gets half way in they both feel a little resistance. Velvet gasped in pain and pleasure as she forcefully pushed all eight inches into her.

"Oh Zane. Oh this feels so good." Velvet moans as she lets Zane slide into her as deep as he could go. Zane started to pick up the pace as Velvet moaned louder and louder. Zane stood up and and put her on her back and pushed him self faster.

"OH ZANE!" She screamed his name as she reached the peak of pleasure. Without mercy Zane goes all in and as fast as he can. Again Zane starts to feel pressure build and his pace slows. Velvet picks up on this and leans forward to kiss him. When they break the kiss Velvet whispers in Zane's ear.

"I want it inside" As Velvet peaked a second time she feels Zane's spunk shoot deep into her center. "OH YES" Velvet screamed again. After a few minutes they collapsed next to each other. They hear a soft pop as Zane's manhood slipped out.

"That was amazing." Velvet said panting.

"Tell me about it." Zane purred. After a few minutes they sneak to the showers and get cleaned off. They head back to their room and pass out on their bed. Later they awoke as Coco throws a blanket over them.

"Next time either put some clothes on or put a blanket over yourself." Coco said with mock annoyance. As Zane turns to get his clothes he hears Coco whisper "Details later."

 _ **So there it is I hope you enjoyed it. Please Favorite and Review and thanks again to N7 Recurit for the Purring Bunny ship name.  
**_ _ **UhlBrava**_


	8. Author's Note

_**So I'm at a loss for ideas and am willing for you the readers to help make the story. Private message me your ideas and if I think that they are not to radical I will include them in the next chapter. Also** **athaircuplac submitted the ship name Red Velvet so now I have two different ship names. I have added a poll onto my profile asking witch one should be canon. If you think you have a better ship name let me know and I will add it to the poll. I will be gone for a few days so when I get back I expect a lot of messages of ideas. As always I'm here for you the readers and I love all forms of criticisms so don't be shy. Also remember that the only bad idea is the one you don't submit.  
UhlBrava**_


	9. Preview

_**So I am ending this story and starting a sequel. I will give you a preview and expect some feedback. I'll post the first chapter soon.  
**_ _ **There is a time skip of about 8 years  
**_ _ **UhlBrava**_

"Vel we got to go we have a mission." Zane yells up to his wife.

"Where are you going papa." Zane's oldest daughter says looking worried.

"Your mom and I are heading to Atlas to help Winter and Qrow clear out some Grimm int the north. So I need you to watch your brother while aunt Ruby watches you okay Selene?" Zane says as his semblance lets him know that four people are heading up the path to his house.

"Yay aunt Ruby is watching us." Selene says as Zane opens the door. The first one through is little Anya then Ruby.

"I'm so sorry that i had to bring her but their babysitter cancelled at the last minute." Ruby says while pointing over her shoulder at Jaune and

Zane smiles as Anya runs of to play with Selene "It's fine. Geeze I can't believe that they are already six. You two ready to go?" Zane asks Jaune and his wife.

 _ **Well her is the preview what do you guys think should I keep going and do you have any ideas? let me know.  
**_ _ **UhlBrava**_


End file.
